Raven
Kevin Spencer is a 19 year old young man that doesn't get noticed a lot. Appearance Raven has black hair and black eyes and wears a raven's mask and dark clothing. When he has his mask off his eyes, looks as if he's bored. He has scars on his body from when he was attacked and robbed by the killer and thief Trickster. Personality Raven is seen as shy but in reality he is apathetic and acts like he's bored and uninterested and is actually quite observant except when it comes to directions. How he kills As Raven is not always noticeable, he can easily kill his target by hiding in the shadows and throwing a medieval bola (which he had stolen from a museum). He finds it useful to make sure his victim/victims don't run away from him and then he can slit their throat with a knife or, if he can't catch them, he just does the easy route and shoot them with a gun. How He Became A Proxy Raven was found wandering alone deep in the woods lost and cold and not knowing how to get out. A powerful sorceress by the name of Moonlight Star (Amelie's daughter), a woman with long flowing black hair and blue eyes carrying a long staff with a blue star on top, found him and made a deal with him that if she helped him find his way out of the woods she can mark him as her Proxy as she finds his skill of invisibility useful. He agreed and there his Proxy life began. Backstory Kevin was a shy kid when he was younger, but he grew out of that once he realized that not many people noticed him. It was as if he was invisible. Teachers called on him for roll call only to count him as absent when he is not unless he speaks (but many don't notice him still) Which is why he has other ways of getting noticed by doing things like pulling harmless pranks on his classmates and stealing things from stores. Of course, only a few realize that he did them his parents are one of them. Unlike most, he grew up in a relatively normal household without any issues in his home life unless you count getting grounded for stealing an item from a store. He lived like that until he graduated high school and managed to find himself a job as a waiter. That was the time he met a thief calling herself Trickster. She mugged him in an alleyway on his way home one night and trying to trick him before stealing his valuables when he didn't comply and bugged her about how she was able to notice him she got annoyed and pissed off at his behavior and stabbed him several times and stole his valuables by force. He got sent to the hospital where he was stitched up. He returned to his regular life after being released but he was no longer satisfied with his regular life. He began to think of a new way to get noticed. He remembered Trickster and decided to become similar to her. So he decided to experiment by killing someone then he went home and waited for the news. To his surprise he was noticed but no one knew his identity other than a random killer on that needs to be found out and caught. Eventually, as he got better, he found his style of murder. He has stolen a medieval weapon from a museum called a bola after looking up weapons online. He and Trickster later re met as Proxies to two different entities. They ended up becoming reluctant allies mostly on Trickster's side. Relationship with Trickster Trickster and Raven were of course, once killer and victim. Raven almost got killed by Trickster only to become enthralled by her actions and he thought that killing others would make people notice him then why not do it himself too. Raven became Moonlight Star's Proxy and tried to find Trickster to thank her but found out she had become Slenderman's Proxy around the same time as he became one to another. After an awkward reunion with her, Raven then began following her around at times and helps her with her missions despite her protests and utter annoyance of him. She warmed up to him later. Facts * Raven got his ravens mask due to his liking of ravens and thought it could scare his victims as well as the fact that he wears dark clothing to blend into his surroundings to attack his victims easier. * He befriended a supernatural goat that can turn into human girl and she likes to be called Fluffy (the goat belongs to AnimeGirl45 and has permission to use her). * He's not very good with directions so he gets lost many times especially if he's in the woods. * He wishes to get noticed by others. Category:Oc Category:Male Category:Proxy Category:Adult Category:Serial Killer Category:OC